


Rough, Biting, Scratching (Day 27)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [27]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Aftercare, Biting, Can someone give me some more Sweet Tofu ships please?, Hair-pulling, I need them for something in the future, I need to add more dialogue smh, M/M, Overstimulation (ish), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raw Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scratching, Smut, Sweet Tofu's a bottom don't @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Sometimes a break from work is nice, especially when you have a boyfriend like Cola.
Relationships: Cola/Sweet Tofu (Food Fantasy)
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560304
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Rough, Biting, Scratching (Day 27)

**Author's Note:**

> Crack ship or not, I'm using it. Also, I saw one where he was paired with Matsutake Dobinmushi so unless told otherwise, I'm pairing him with Sweet Tofu as well. But if you can give me other ships, that would be greatly appreciated.

Sweet Tofu was sitting at his desk, looking through files when he felt hands wrap around his waist. He smiled softly and brought his hand up into the food soul's hair. 

“Whatcha doin?” 

“I am organizing these files as Milk asked me to.” 

“Take a break?” 

“I can’t because I was supposed to do this a few days ago.” Cola pouted and stayed put. As Sweet Tofu continued to organize, he felt a shiver run down his spine due to Cola’s hot breath on his neck. 

“Cola, I-” his sentence was cut off by the moan that escaped his lips. The magic food soul always knew where to bite. Didn’t help that Sweet Tofu’s neck was overly sensitive on its own. “Mmmm, Cola~” The files can wait. 

“What is it you want?” 

“Ah~ I-I want, oh, you!” The healer quickly turned around in his chair and collided his lips with the others. Cola lifted Sweet Tofu up and the couple staggered over to the bed. They pulled on each other’s clothes and threw them on the ground. 

Sweet Tofu’s back hit the bed and could fill the other’s tip at his entrance. He wrapped his legs around the magic food soul and drew him in. A low groan was heard from one and a loud moan was heard from the other. Cola got a firm grip on his waist and started to thrust with no mercy, and Sweet Tofu was loving it. His nails dug into his shoulders, and with the way his body was bouncing, he was sure to leave small scratches, but he was fine with that. If Cola was going to leave marks, then the healer wanted to, too. 

As his thrusts became faster, Sweet Tofu let out a loud yell as his sweet spot was suddenly rammed in to. Cola took that opportunity to switch their positions, with Sweet Tofu holding onto the headboard of the bed. The sound of skin slapping skin echoed in the room and resonated with the shaking bed. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Cola!” he yelled, his words becoming incoherent as his mind became overrun with pleasure. Everything around him felt numb as he could only register the intense stimulation he was receiving. 

"C-Cola!" He yelled as a signal to let him know he was close. The magic food soul grabbed a hold of the other's hair and pulled on it, then he bit down onto the sensitive skin located on his neck. This sent Sweet Tofu over the edge, and he came with tears in his eyes. The healer fell onto his stomach and loosely held onto the sheets as Cola continued to fuck him. It didn't last long as Cola came soon after him. Sweet Tofu squirmed with a breathy moan as the warm liquid filled him. Cola caught his breath before pulling out, then grabbed some tissues and wiped away the cum that stained the other’s thighs. 

He placed a gentle kiss on the other’s swollen lips and gently ran his fingers through his hair, which had come undone. Sweet Tofu sat up and laid his head on Cola’s chest in contentment. As much as he loved it when the other was rough, he enjoyed the sweetness that came after just as much.

**Author's Note:**

> You know, if I proof-read these and edited them like some of my other stories, it would probably be better. But I haven't done that for this entire series and I hate changing my routines so-


End file.
